Our four legged friends
by Cuban4Life
Summary: The avengers meet their perfect friends,which may not be a human .Let's see what I'm talking about .
1. Chapter 1

5 years ago .

10 year old Tony Stark was walking down the street when he saw a box full of puppies .Puppies of Jack Russell's .He liked dogs,but he wanted one that was smart,so he just move over and his phone felt,when he noticed it,he went back to the puppies and he saw one of the little Jack Russel's using his phone,he was fascinated,and decided to take the puppy home.

Tony:I'll call you Jarid (Just A Rather Intelligent Dog)-Tony said while putting the dog in his hands-

MEAN WHILE IN BROOKLYN.

Little Steve Rogers ,of 9 years,was taking a walk when he saw a couple of dogs attacking a little Labrador ,the little labrador didn't give up and the other dogs just stopped attacking the poor dog once they saw that the dog wasnt gonna give up,one the dogs left ,Steve went to saw the pup was no more than 5 years and the poor guy had blood all over his neck,Steve liked the pride of the pup,he was so little and he still didn't gave him of himself,He decided to take the puppy,and called him ,Freedoom.

ASGARD

Odin decided to talk to the boys since this was their 500 birthday (10 in human ) .He had a suprise for his little sons .Since he took them to vacation to eart,the were fascinated to the connection pups and people had and they wanted one too .Odin bring two dogs from earth,but decided to adjust them a little bit and gave the dogs ,the power to talk.

Odin:Thor ,Loki -the god shouted to the top of his lungs-

5 minutes later ,the two boys were there.

Thor:What is thy demand ,father?

Odin:Remenber when I told you guys we couldn't have dogs ?

Loki:Yes?

Two dogs came out of Odins back,an blonde husky pup that had in his collar "Ray"which went directly to licks Thor's face ,and a black greyhound that had in his collar "Ice" and went directly to Loki's feet so Loki could pick him up,wich Loki did smiling for the first time.

The two kids went running to hug his dad ,they loved the gift.

IN A CIRCUS NONE KNOWS WHERE .

Clint Barton,of 9 years, was practicing his archery skills,which were perfect for a guy of his age ,Clint was a very funny,smart and a good guy, He missed an arrow when he went to pick the arrow he saw that a Pitbull had cached the arrow between his teeth.

Clint:Wow,that's amazing pup,wanna practice?

The pup barked like saying yes ,20 minutes later the dogs had learned how to use arrows of a new way ,he put them in his mouth and in 10 second it would be on his oponent feet,he was a fast dog ,so Clint decided to name him Ziel.

SOMEWHERE IN USA.

Bruce Banner wasn't the most active person in the wordl,he could use enjoy do science all day long,his mom had buy him a Saint Bernand puppy which he didn't care about,He only liked science,Santi,the puppy wasnt very calm and almost never barked,one day he was in the laboratory with Santi and he asked Santi if he could get him a little of Mercuriun ,he got suprised when the dog gave him the bottle of Mercurium , The dog knew about science,Since then,Santi was his lab buddy .

RUSSIA  
Natalia Nomanova ,known as the Black Widow,only 9 years old and already the most dangerous child in the whole wordl , her bosses had assigned her to go kill some guys daughter which she did,when she went out of the house a little Pomarian started bitting her leg ,Natalia liked the pup's roughness and decided to take her,her name was Sila ,which means strenght in Russian


	2. Chapter 2

Now we have a 15 year old hurring on his breakfast,not even biting it,It was his first year in High School and he didn't want to go early ,so he sitted on the coach watching the tv when he felt someone was licking his hand .

Tony:What the fuck do you want Jarid?,Don't you see I'm trying to get late.?

Jarid:Tony you have to go,I don't want you to stay in detention afterschool like last year,you promised that you'd take me to the park.

Tony:Ok,but because I love you .-He said kissing his dogs head and hurried to kiss his mom,get into his car and drive to school-

MARVEL UNIVERSE SCHOOL

As soon as Tony stepped into the school ,Nick Fury called him to the office .

Tony:Yes ,Mr Fury?

Fury:I'd like you to take a walk with Angriff.

Tony:Angriff? Is that your secretary?If so ,is she hot?

Fury:I believe not

A Rottwiller came out of the dark and barked at Tony loud enough that half school was crying

Tony:Oh god .-Tony said having a mini-heart attack-

Fury:This is my Rottwiller,Angriff,and he'll walk you to your class.

Tony ;Okey,but if he bites me I swear to god I'll call the police.-he said opening the door so the dog could pass-

Angriff:Okey ,so tell me Stark ,Which is your first class-The dog said with a rough voice-

Tony:You..You..talk?-Tony was shocked-

Angriff:Your dog too,so why not me kid,Your father worked for my owner .;Oh we're in your care,Iron Man.

Tony:Iron..what?

Tony ignored what just hapenned and got into the class and sited next to the first person he saw .A blonde boy with Blue eyes.

Tony:Hey ,I'm Tony Stark ,and you are?

Steve:Steve,Steve Rogers

Tony:Roger that -he laughed-

The class went by and Steve and Tony became a lot closer.

The next class was science.

Steve and Tony sat down next to a goofy-kind-of-cute boy with glasses and smelled like dog,but they couldn't judge cause they smelled like dog too.

Tony:Hey,I am Tony and this is my friend Steve ,and you are ?

Bruce:Banner,Bruce Banner.

Tony:Glad to know you Bruce .

Steve:Same here.

Tony:I see you like for you,I love science.

Steve:Then you guys should help me,I'm dead with science .

The three boys had so much fun in the science class they decided to have lunch together .

Bruce :Do any of you have a dog ?

Tony:Oh yes,My baby,Jarid,He's a Jack Russell.

Steve:Mine is Freedoom.A blonde Labrador. and you .Bruce?

Bruce:Yes,A Saint Bernand ,His name is Santi .

Tony:My dog actually can talk.

Steve;Tony don't make things up.

Tony;I'm dead serious .You guys wanna come over to see him?

Steve:Sure

Bruce :Why not?

The Three hours that were left went fast and the three boys directed themselves to Tony's house.

Tony:Hey,budy -in response the dog barked happily cause he knew he couldnt talk in front of other people-Is okay,you can talk.

Jarid:Oh ,finally,Hey guys -the dog said smiling at Steve and Bruce -

Steve:How does he do that?

Tony:A shot,it goes with a thing that makes them talk,it last their whole lifes.

Then the trio started playing with the dog but what they didnt see is that someone was spying them.


End file.
